


Until You Give Me Something Sweet (Like Equality)

by duchessofwraiths, OliviaRose



Series: Housesstuck [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boarding School, Equality Movements, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Segregation, Technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofwraiths/pseuds/duchessofwraiths, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaRose/pseuds/OliviaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Houses at Hogwarts are segregated at all times. Bathrooms are divided up according to House, not gender. The Great Hall dinner tables might as well have walls built between them. Classes are taken with other members of one's House or not at all, the sole exception being Ancient Runes, which no one wishes to take except the Muggleborn Vantas boy. The only semblance of integration takes place in the library under the tyranny of the librarian, informally referred to as Her Imperial Condescension. Everyone seems to be content with this until a certain fifth year with curly horns and hair takes a stand for equality, risking everything in the process. Chaos ensues, turning everything that the wizards and witches of England take for granted on its head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rosy Cheeks and Bleeding Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in Sollux and Aradia's points of view. It makes reference to what is happening in the parallel tales of Incomplete Serket and A Cup of Ashes To Take Down The Government, but reading those are unnecessary to understand the plot.

“Last time.” Sollux muttered, putting his shirt back on. In the dark, it was difficult, so...

_“Lumos_.” he hissed, flicking his wand.

“Very last.” Rose Lalonde agreed, attempting to zip up her dress with one hand while she twirled her wand in the other.  She nodded her thanks for the little ball of light. “Who ever would have thought Psionic could have taught us a useful charm?”

“How long has it been?” Sollux asked idly, still coming down from the high.

“About two hours. Your girlfriend must be wondering where you are.”

“If Aradia was my matesprit,” Sollux argued, getting in her face. Her lips were bleeding, and from the warmth and wetness of his own, she was all over him. His mouth even tasted like her still, and a brief image of her shining in the dark slid through his mind before he shook it out. His shoulder was tender from where she had thrown him into the wall the second he entered the common room. Nine in the morning it had been. On a Saturday. Nine in the morning and this girl he hated so freaking much-

“Yeah, yeah, you wouldn’t be slumming it with me. Sollux honey, I know I'm not your steady.”

Sollux flushed at the word honey, and Rose walked up closer. They were touching noses when she drew back and punched him in the eye.

Sollux reeled back, cursing.

It hurt like a _bitch_. It was probably swelling. If he had paid more attention in Charms, as Lalonde was so apt to chide him on, he likely would have known the spell to heal it, but as it was, he was a shit who needed Madame Paint immediately. Infirmary here he came.

“What the fuck-”

“If anyone asks, you started a fight with someone. Maybe Vantas. Here. Punch me if you like. I certainly will.”

“I’m not punching you.” Sollux said sullenly.

“Why not?” Lalonde finished the zipper and blew him a kiss. “Because we just fucked?”

“You know very well that is the exact reason.”

“Post-coital violence isn’t a turn on, Captor? Only as foreplay?”

He swallowed back what he really wanted to do to her right now and simply told her: “Fuck off, Lalonde.”

“Already did.” Lalonde smirked. Sollux refused to give her the satisfaction when she leaned in for a kiss, and so she bit him lightly on the chin. Lightly for Lalonde, that is, with her teeth and tongue that cut the air.

“I’m going. Next time we do it somewhere besides the closet in the common room.”

“Don’t like danger? The adrenaline knowing a teacher might need a-” Lalonde fingered the strings of a mop, smiling slightly in post-coital bliss. Her voice went up an octave, singsong. "Bucket?"

He had just used one of those. He should not be blushing at the word. Where was it? If she had tipped it over again, Sollux was going to vomit. What was it with humans? They simply did not understand culture.

“Sure I like danger.” He did not slap her like she knew she wanted, like he was itching to do. She would have bruises on her hips enough come morning.  He forgot that he was stronger than she was sometimes, with her biting words. Her marred skin at the hips reminded him. People would think she was getting abused or something.

Lalonde all high and mighty, brought to the counselor by her inferior classmates. Lalonde with the pale blonde hair and violet eyes, violet like sunset before a storm. Funy thing, because she was the storm. Not the Rose with the poise he loathed. It was the Lalonde she was with him, more vitriolic than stomach acid,  up on a pedestal high above the rest. He brought her crashing down, and the dance went sassafras banter then the hits and caresses...then losing clothes.

He hated her with a passion that was scaring him a little, but he had class.

By which he meant Care of Magical Creatures, because it was evident from the unknown location of the bucket that he was not a classy guy.

Sollux didn’t take the bait, but Lalonde got him in the end when she left first, parting with words that made him cringe.

“I hope Aradia wasn’t waiting for you nearby, because Muffliato works for about thirty minutes and you’ve been screaming for an hour.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

             Aradia was waiting for him when he got down to dinner, notebook in hand, and face alight. She pulled him down to whisper in his ear.

             “I have a new plan. This one’s gonna work!” She smiled at him, and let him sit down. She carried the conversation through dinner, until Vriska made her way over, resting a hand on each of their shoulders.

             “Why are you even sitting here, Captor? This is not where you belong.”

             “He happens to be here with me, thank you very much.” Aradia’s face held the same expression it did every time Vriska graced them with her presence, one filled with disgust.

             “Ah, yes. Our ever defiant friend. Anyway, did you hear? Some loser in the Ravenclaw common room was screaming Lalonde’s name all afternoon. Everyone heard it, and Rose’s not denying anything.” She smirked at Sollux. “How embarrassing must that be?”

             “While I’d love to hear more, I really should get going, homework and such.” Aradia tapped her fingers along her notebook as she stood up, tucking it into her pocket, and placing a kiss on Sollux’s cheek. The second she was gone, Vriska collapsed in her seat.

             “She is so dull. Never anytime for gossip. Now you, you’re a different story.”

             “What do you want, Vriska?”

            “I could ruin you, Sollux.” The way she said his name made him shiver .“Ruin you. I could break her little heart and ruin your quiet kid reputation in one blow.”

            “Why would you want to do that?”

            “Hm, I don’t know, maybe it would be fun to ruin everything you have both worked for.” He sighed.

            “Vriska,” She stood up and brushed past him.

            “Or maybe,” She leaned down, mouth almost pressed to his ear. “I just hate you.”

            She was gone, but the feeling of hatred and her glare lingered, just like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Just wanted to add something slightly more relevent to the plot


End file.
